What the hell Fabray?
by h-pw
Summary: Quinn Fabray comes back to Lima for Thanksgiving and has big news for Santana. She has a new boyfriend! Wait. What the hell Fabray! A prompt from Lima designs 'Somebody fic this' week on tumblr. Rated T for swearing/naughty words. Brittana is mentioned and Faberry implied.


_**A/N: **__So I recently discovered Lima Designs on tumblr and this was a prompt from their 'somebody fic this' week. This little one-shot came into my head and I loved a lot of the dialogue in this scene on Glee so I've tried to preserve some of it, I hope you enjoy._

_Pairings-wise Brittana is mentioned and there's implied Faberry._

_I've rated this T because there is a fair bit of swearing/cursing/bad words._

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own anything and I mean no offence, I'm just having a bit of fun._

* * *

**What the hell Fabray?**

Santana Lopez was not happy. In fact as she entered the choir room she was pissed off and as Kitty left she couldn't hold back the 'bitch' that tumbled out under her breath.

'She's a sweet kid.'

She turned to look at Quinn Fabray, her High School frenemy, who since they'd both left Lima for college had all but fallen off the face of the Earth. No calls, no texts, just weird ass ambiguous facebook statuses. Quinn was stood behind the piano towards the centre of the choir room, Santana stood on the other side effectively facing off the other girl over the polished surface.

'Why am I not surprised you've bonded with her, she's as repressed as you are. She's trouble, my psychic Mexican third eye tells me there is a disturbance in the force.'

'I think you're confusing your analogies and metaphors there S.'

'Fuck off and tell me that smug and dreamy look is because you finally used that stupid metro pass and had a pop at Berrys lady cherry.'

'Nope.' Quinn responds, popping the p, as her hands grazing back and forth along the polished surface.

'What the hell Fabray? I didn't listen to your shit for months and help you get those passes for them to gather dust on your lame ass dorm pinboard.'

'You really need to get over this.'

'This?' Santana questions with a pointed look.

'All this meddling and lashing out, my psych professor says it's jealously, trying to emulate me now I'm out of the way so you can be the HBIC around here, is that why you still come back every week?'

'I come back to see Britt-.'

'And that's working out so well isn't it.'

The two girls stare each other down over the piano, Quinn continuing to draw lazy circles across the top as Santana leans forward.

'You don't know what you're talking about so shut your mouth Fabray.'

'You threatening me S?' Quinn shakes her head and tuts at the Latina.

'I'm just being honest with you. You know it's interesting, my psych professor taught me, that sometimes we need and use emotions to hide behind. All this rage, all that bravado, when really you're just a scared little girl.'

'Like you're any different.'

'I am. That psych professor, well he's 35, smokes a pipe, is divorcing his wife who hasn't touched him in 3 years. I'm dating him.'

'Wow twitter update, Quinn is all excited about another guy defining her life.'

'It's really time for you to get over this.'

'Over what?'

'You being jealous of me. I'm moving on with my life and you're still the same unhappy bitter bitch you've always been, just older and probably a few pounds too heavy to fit in that Cheerios uniform anymore.'

Santanas eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared as she swung, slapping Quinn across the face. She saw the other girl swing in retaliation and reached out, stopping the blondes hand midway between them. Keeping a strong grip on the wrist she held, she pulled Quinn towards her, leaning them both further forward on the piano, staring intently at her the whole time.

'Did Professor patches teach you that in between quickies on his office couch?'

'At least I'm getting some. An energy change, seriously what kind of lame crap is that, eye-sexing someones aura across the library?'

'Yeah the Prof. is obviously such a good lay judging by the way you're been stroking this piano, I'm surprised you don't just mount and dry hump it right now, I can barely breath for your UST. Oh yeah and who wants to bet that your precious Prof. is banging all his other female students and on first name terms with the campus STI clinic.'

Santana tightens her grip on Quinns wrist as she feels the other girl struggle against the hold.

'Am I starting to hit on some home truths there Q, huh? Look at your life, look at your choices. You're always using guys to validate and feel better about yourself. You're always using relationships to hide behind, you're always so close to just being you and embracing that, when you run scared. You came so far physically and mentally after the accident and now you're telling me you've taken this step backwards. I mean it's an epic step backwards, a student hooking up with a Prof. would be a bad enough cliché but the obvious Daddy complex of the whole thing is just fucked up, I mean a married man who smokes a pipe. Are you that desperate for love?'

'Like you're any better with that whole going to college and dumping your High School girlfriend within the first semester a-and why is my love life of such an interest to you Santana? Why do you feel a compulsive need to pick apart every man I date?'

'Because you're fucking gay Quinn! Because I spent months listening to you talk and rant about how amazing fucking Rachel Berry is, about how the two of you have this special bond, how she accepts and likes you for who you are and how much you've fallen in love with her-'

'Stop trying to project your dykey man hating on me and meddling in my business. Just because you've given up on your own dreams and settled on the easy option doesn't give you the right to mess with other peoples lives.'

'Projection? You wanna play psych 101 Q, let's play. I'm settling? I'm not following my dreams? Take a look in the fucking mirror Fabray. What the fuck are you doing? Let's cut the crap and be honest for a moment here, you're boning your Professor while you're in love with someone else because you're too chicken shit to put yourself out there. Don't act like you know me Quinn, at least I did something, at least I took the risk.'

'And how has that turned out?' Quinn saw the other girls expression falter and pressed on.

'And how long did it take you to do something about it? And now you're too scared to put in the effort and make it work. Have some faith in yourself and stop being a pussy, better yet stop being an idiot and chasing other pussy.'

Quinn felt the grip around her wrist weaken and pushed the other girls hand away, rubbing the sore skin as she leant back, both girls standing straight up once again as they continued to stare at each other. Silence fell over the room, seconds turning to minutes, neither girl wanting to be the one to concede, to admit the other was right.

Puck appeared in the doorway of the choir room, he could feel the tension in the room and under normal circumstances would have turned and run a mile, but he really needed to talk to Quinn.

'Sorry guys but erm Quinn can I have a word?'

'I'll be there in a minute.' Quinn replied her stare never leaving Santanas, as she saw Puck go back outside into the hallway in her peripheral vision.

'Well it's been a pleasure as always S.'

'Indeed let's try and make it even longer before seeing each other again.'

'Agreed.'

Quinn went to leave the choir room, as she walked past Santana she reached out, placing a hand on the girls arm.

'Whatever is going on with Brittany, fix it. You guys are meant for each other and if you two can't make it work what chance do the rest of us have.'

Santana looked down at the piano surface as she took a deep breath and then made eye contact once more with the blonde.

'Ditch the damn Daddy and use the metro pass for Gods sake Fabray.'

The two girls shared a nod, Quinn giving Santanas arm a reassuring squeeze before she turned to leave once more but hesitated.

'Oh one last thing Santana.'

Quinn brought her hand up swiftly and across Santanas face.

'Happy Slapsgiving.'

With a final smirk she left, leaving the Latina to mumble to herself.

'Quinn always was a genius slapper.'

* * *

**A/N2:** _Reviews and comments are encouraged and appreciated, how else will I learn :-)_


End file.
